You Can't and Maybe that's why it hurts
by Aksamitna
Summary: Vincent jest dzieckiem,które uwielbia grać na pianinie i bawić się. Niestety,cierpi na zaburzenia świadomości,a jego 'drugie ja' nie jest tak miłe,jak on.Uwięziony między prawdą i szaleństwem będzie potrafił przetrwać okropności życia? ScottxVincent


**Witam! Mam zaszczyt zaprezentować Wam tłumaczenie fan ficku ''You Can't and Maybe that's why it hurts''. Jest to moje pierwsze podejście do tłumaczenia, więc zdaje sobie sprawę, że może być ono miejscami niedokładne.**

 _Informacje ogólne :_

 _Tytuł: You Can't and Maybe that's why it hurts_

 _Autor oryginału: kitkat1003_

 _Link do oryginału:_

 _s/11055119/1/You-Can-t-and-Maybe-that-s-why-it-hurts_

 _Tłumacz: Aksamitna_

 _ **Rozdział I**_

 _ **Kiedy poznasz prawdę**_

Vincent był…inny. Nie było innego słowa, aby to opisać. Urodził się z szarymi oczami, pozbawionymi źrenic, więc nigdy nie mogłeś wiedzieć, czy patrzył na ciebie i fioletowymi włosami, które sterczały wszędzie. Miał aurę wyjątkowości wokół siebie. Oczywiście później ludzie myśleli, że wygląda dziwnie.

Następnie były ''epizody''.

Vincent bawił się zabawkami , kiedy jego oczy stały się czarne z białymi źrenicami, przerażający uśmiech rozciągnął się na jego twarzy.

Jego pierwszym słowem był fioletowy.

Jego drugim słowem było morderstwo.

Rodzice w końcu zabrali go do psychologa, który zdiagnozował u niego wiele zaburzeń osobowości. Dał mu leki, aby je zatrzymać. Vincent brał dwie tabletki nie mógł wychodzić na zewnątrz w obawie przed zranieniem innych dzieci. Vincent nienawidził każdych takich chwil.

Oznacza to, dopóki w końcu udał się do pizzerii Freddy Fazbear.

To był pierwszy raz, kiedy był więcej niż pięć mil od swojego domu lub lekarzy, to było magiczne. Kochał piosenki Freddy'ego, Chice razem z jej pizzą oraz Bonniego z jego basem.

Foxy zawsze był jego ulubionym.

Przypomniał sobie, kiedy widział pirata po raz pierwszy, szare oczy lśniły w podnieceniu.

Nic, nawet jego głupie zaburzenie nie mogło sprawić, by ten dzień zakończył się źle. Spotkał tam swojego pierwszego , prawdziwego przyjaciela- Mike'a. On kochał Foxy'ego tak samo, jak on, oboje chcieli być częścią jego załogi, więc wyruszyli na wyprawę razem. Jako przyjaciele. Ta myśl sprawiła, że Vincent uśmiechnął się.

* * *

1987

* * *

Bawił się z Mikey'em, jadł pizzę i rozmawiał o tym, jak stać się częścią załogi Foxy'ego, kiedy _on_ przyszedł. Szepnął mu do ucha głosem ciepłym, ale o lodowatym tonie.

-Witaj Vincent-powiedział, a on zamarł, czując dłoń na ramieniu.

 _Nie…proszę_

Dlaczego nie było tu jego matki? Była tu zawsze, kiedy potrzebował leku.

Vince, jak wolał go nazywać, chwycił go za szyję zimnymi, wilgotnymi rękami i Vincent nie wiedział dlaczego mógł oddychać, ale nie mógł mówić. Miękki chichot dosięgnął jego uszu, kiedy walczył, jego struny głosowe były ograniczane, kiedy starał się wydobyć dźwięk.

-Mikey…uciekaj!-wyksztusił, zanim jego wizja stała się czarna.

-Moja kolej.

* * *

Czarne oczy z białymi źrenicami otworzyły się, a Vince wziął w radości oddech powietrza. To było tak dawno, kiedy był pod kontrolą. Chłopiec, Mikey siedział obok niego w czerwonym swetrze na którym był obrazek Foxy'ego, miał czerwoną i pomarańczową chustkę oraz zabawkowy hak. Dawał mu żenujący wygląd.

-Hej, Vincent, powiesz coś?-zapytał, a Vince niemal warknął na jego odpowiednik, ale odzyskał panowanie nad sobą.

-Mów mi Vince. Słyszałem również, że jeśli przejdziesz obok linii w Pirackiej Zatoce i nazwiesz Foxy'ego bohaterem to sprawi, że staniesz się częścią jego załogi!-powiedział fałszywym, słodkim głosem, mignął uśmiech Mike'a. Rozszerzyły mu się oczy i natychmiast wskoczył do kabiny.

-Dzięki Vince! Mam właśnie zamiar to zrobić!- krzyknął przez ramię i udał się do pirata. Vince zachichotał ponuro, mrużąc oczy, poszerzając swój krzywy, złośliwy uśmiech.

-Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.

* * *

Mama Vincenta biegła przez tłum tak szybko, jak tylko mogła, rozpaczliwie szukając syna. Miał wziąć swoją pigułkę dziesięć minut temu, nie wie co by się stało, gdyby nie dostał jej w najbliższym czasie. Zobaczyła go, stojącego przy stoisku i prawie krzyknęła z ulgą, dyszała w szerokim uśmiechu i czarnym oczach. Natychmiast chwyciła go , popychając leki w dół gardła. Łzy spływały jej po policzkach, ponieważ żadna matka nie powinna tego robić, aby syn wił się od nienawiści. Nienawidziła każdej chwili. Dlaczego Vincent musi być uwięziony?

* * *

Vince starał się uciec od matki, choć mało myślał o niej w uścisku. Warknął, gdy pigułka została popchnięta mocno w dół jego gardła, próbował ją wypluć, ale bezskutecznie. Westchnął, spojrzał na Piracką Zatokę z podnieceniem.

 _Przynajmniej mogę jeszcze raz zobaczyć pokaz._

Zaśmiał się, zanim jego czarne oczy się zamknęły.

* * *

Vincent obudził się z jękiem, widząc, że jego matka jest nad nim. Jego umysł starał się przypomnieć, co się stało. Vince wyszeptał mu do ucha zadowolonym, obrzydliwym głosem.

'' Nie zapomnij sprawdzić Pirackiej Zatoki!''

Vincent westchnął i odwrócił się ku Zatoce.

 _Mikey!_

Podbiegł, widząc, że jego przyjaciel przeszedł obok linii do Foxy'ego. Zauważył, że animatronik zacinał się dzisiaj , więc usiłował utrzymać Mike'a z dala od Zatoki, by był bezpieczny. Właśnie wtedy Foxy jęknął , jego otwarte usta opadły.

Prosto na głowę Mikey'ego

Ludzie krzyczeli, kiedy Foxy zacisnął szczękę z obrzydliwym trzaskiem. Krew tryskała wszędzie, pobiegł do lisa, uderzając w nie, aż w końcu się otworzyły, wiotkie ciało Mikey'ego bezwładnie spadło na ziemię, część jego mózgu wciąż tkwiła w zębach Foxy'ego. Vincent spojrzał na swoje dłonie, które poplamione były krwią Mikey'ego. Upadł na kolana, wstrząsnął nim strach i smutek, łzy spływały mu po twarzy. Krew zebrała się w okól niego, podłoga barwiła się na czerwono.

Gdzieś w jego głowie Vince roześmiał się.

* * *

 _ **Pięć lat później:**_

Kiedy Scott po raz pierwszy zobaczył Vincenta, ten był za oknem. Jego ojciec był lekarzem, który często pracował z pacjentami posiadającymi zaburzenia psychiczne. Czasami, kiedy szkoła była zamknięta ojciec zabierał Scotta do pracy, gdzie obserwował odchodzących i przychodzących pacjentów. Nie było to efektowne, nawet trochę nudne, ale potem zjawił się nowy pacjent.

Był to dziesięcioletni chłopiec, tak jak on.

Skłamałby mówiąc, że nie zaintrygowały go jego niechlujne, fioletowe włosy, związane czerwoną gumką w mały kucyk oraz jego srebrne oczy, które zdawały się widzieć jednocześnie wszystko i nic. Odsunął brązowe włosy i zmrużył zielone oczy, kiedy ojciec dał temu dzieciakowi butelkę pigułek. Chłopak tylko kiwnął głową, odchodząc, jego oczy miały martwe spojrzenie.

-Ojcze, co to było za dziecko? Co on ma?- zapytał później, podczas kolacji. Jego ojciec wydawał się być zaskoczony, że jego syn zwrócił uwagę na nowego pacjenta, ale jednak odpowiedział.

-Ma na imię Vincent. Najwidoczniej ma zaburzenia osobowości oraz bardzo brutalne alter-ego- powiedział, a oczy Scotta rozszerzyły się z podniecenia, teraz to było coś ciekawego.

Bawiąc się swoim jasnoczerwonym telefonem uśmiechnął się.

* * *

Kiedy Scott po raz pierwszy zobaczył Vincenta, ten grał na pianinie. Robił to często, ponieważ nie ufał sobie, by wyjść na zewnątrz i zobaczyć kogokolwiek. Zagrał blues, informacje przepływały przez umysł, kiedy poczuł, że jest zabrany w miejsce tragedii.

-Co robisz?

Vincent w zdziwieniu uderzył dłońmi w klawisze. Piosenka nagle się zatrzymała, wraz z miejscem.

Odwrócił się i zobaczył chłopca w jego wieku, który patrzył zielonymi oczami przez okno. Opalona skóra i brązowe włosy błyszczały w słońcu. Spojrzał na niego.

-Grałem na pianinie, ale mi przerwałeś-odpowiedział chłodno, wydawał być się niewzruszony. W trakcie rozmowy uśmiechał się, co kontrastowało z grymasem Vincenta.

-Och, świetnie. Tylko dlaczego grasz taką smutną melodię? Zagraj coś wesołego! – chłopiec odpowiedział, a Vincent spojrzał na podłogę ze złością i wstydem.

-Nie wiem jak-wymamrotał, bo grał tylko co czuł. Spojrzał na chłopca ponownie.

-Poza tym, dlaczego mam grać szczęśliwe melodie? Nie mam w sobie radości..-kontynuował, umysł przypominał mu o czerwieni na palcach, o krzyku, bólu i śmierci, które nigdy nie opuszczą jego rąk. Chłopak po prostu uśmiechnął się szerzej. Vincent usłyszał kliknięcie okna. Chłopiec skoczył i ku zaskoczeniu Vincenta usiadł obok niego.

-Mogę cię nauczyć. Przy okazji , nazywam się Scott.-powiedział. W piersi Vincenta rosło coś ciepłego, ale zignorował to.

-Czego mnie nauczysz? Być szczęśliwym, czy grać szczęśliwą muzykę?- zapytał, a Scott zaśmiał się, chwytając go i przytulając, przez co Vincent nie mógł powstrzymań uśmiechu.

-Obydwóch.

Vincent położył palce na klawiszach i zaczął grać.

* * *

Scott po raz pierwszy zobaczył przerażonego Vincenta, kiedy bawili się.

Wymyślił grę w piratów, w którą z jakiegoś powodu Vincent grał pełen obaw. Jednak, kiedy się zaczęła chłopak był podekscytowany, śmiał się radośnie. Scott zauważył, że nie śmieje się często, ale był to uśmiech miękki i słodki. Próbowali znaleźć skarb, którym był złoty mózg na ziemi zombie.

Potem Vincent zamarł. Scott spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany uważając, że pomyślał o czymś chłodnym. Chłopak cofnął się, strach malował się na jego twarzy. Vincentem szarpnęła niewidzialna siła, starał się w tym czasie sięgnąć do kieszeni. Scott patrzył jak butelka tabletek spadła na ziemię.

 _Ma zaburzenia osobowości._

Scott wziął się do działania. Chwycił butelkę, otworzył ją, wyjmując pigułkę i włożył ją do otwartych ust Vincenta. Chłopak z trudem ją przełknął, powoli opadając do pozycji siedzącej, podczas gdy z trudem łapał oddech.

-Dzięki-mruknął. Scott spojrzał w jego stronę nieufnie.

-Wszystko w porządku? Co się stało?- zapytał, a Vincent warknął.

-Vince próbował się wydostać-odpowiedział, wstając i spacerując tam i z powrotem. Scott przechylił głowę na bok.

-Vince?- zapytał. Vincent chwycił swoje włosy, ciągnąc je.

-On jest…inną osobą w mojej głowie. Nie jest zbyt miły. Chce pomalować cały świat na czerwono.- Vincent odparł chłodna. Scott przypomniał sobie słowa ojca.

… _bardzo brutalne alter-ego._

Vincent westchnął, kładąc się na trawie.

-Myślę, że nie chcesz się już za mną przyjaźnić.-powiedział zrezygnowanym głosem. Scott był zszokowany tymi słowami.

-Nie! Oczywiście, że nie! Dlaczego tak myślisz?!-krzyczał. Vincent dał mu zmęczone spojrzenie, zbyt dojrzałe, jak na kogoś w jego wieku.

-Nikt nie dał mi dowodów, bym myślał inaczej- odpowiedział. Scott złapał dłonie Vincenta.

-Nie opuszczę cię. Lubię być twoim przyjacielem i nie opuszczę cię.- powiedział. Jego oczy były pełne determinacji.

\- Obiecuję.

* * *

Scott po raz pierwszy spotkał Vince'a, kiedy byli w jego domu.

Vincent głaskał kota Scotta, Phone'a. Scott nigdy nie wiedział dlaczego tak go nazwał, lecz Vincent nie pytał.

-Chcesz pobawić się w chowanego?- zapytał, a Vincent skinął głową. On zasugerował grę, więc Vincent chował się pierwszy. Scott szukał go wokoło i zamarł, kiedy usłyszał miękki śmiech. Usłyszał wycie bólu swojego kota. Pobiegł do salonu. Jęknął na widok tego, co zobaczył. Vincent przykucnął obok kota, który miał rozcięty brzuch, wnętrzności wylewały się na podłogę. Nóż znajdował się obok bezwładnego kota. Vincent sięgnął po niego, gdy odwrócił się w stronę Scotta. Chłopak skurczył się, kiedy czarne oczy z białymi źrenicami i szeroki uśmiech wpatrywały się w niego.

-Vi…V…Vincent?- wyjąknął. Uśmiech znikł, ryk wydostał się z gardła Vincenta.

-Moje. Imię. To. Vince.-Vincent, nie Vince powiedział, mrużąc oczy. Scott wzdrygnął się, słysząc głos. Vince podszedł do niego trzymając nóż w ręku.

Umrę!

-Dlaczego nie zagramy w grę?-uśmiech powoli wrócił- szeroki i miękki, niesamowicie rozciągnięty od ucha do ucha. Scott zrobił krok w tył, stając się tak mały, jak to możliwe. Vince nachylił się, niemal dotykając jego twarzy.

Zrobił to co każda racjonalna osoba zrobiłaby w tej sytuacji. Uderzył Vince'a w twarz.

Upadł na ziemię znokautowany. Scott oddychał ciężko, podnosząc rękę do piersi, by się uspokoić. Vince jęknął, a Scott zamarł ponownie. Vince Spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi, srebrnymi oczami.

Srebro jest bezpieczne, prawda?

-Scott?

Vincent był wątpliwy , jego głos był tak bardzo jak Vince'a , jak wariata. Vincent lub Vince, Scott nie mógł powiedzieć więcej, wstał i wyciągnął rękę ,ale chłopak odskoczył od niej. Vincent patrzył, jego oczy były pełne bólu i zmieszania.

Scott odwrócił się

I uciekł.

* * *

Vincent nie mógł pojąć bólu, jaki czuł.

Scott mnie opuścił.

To nie w porządku! Odebrano my jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Znowu! Poszedł do domu, oczy były zgnębione.

''Mówiłem ci, że zawsze będziesz sam ,ale nie słuchałeś.''

Vincent wziął pigułkę w odpowiedzi na zastrzeżenia Vince'a, warcząc pod nosem, kiedy głos, którego nienawidził zniknął. Czuł, że jego gniew rośnie, kiedy myśli wirowały.

Obiecał! Obiecał , że mnie nie zostawi!

Łzy piekły w jego oczach, gdy szedł na oślep do domu. To nie miało znaczenia , ponieważ znał drogę. Zmarszczył nos z obrzydzeniem, kiedy uderzył go zapach.

Papierosy?

Uniósł głowę do góry, bez oddechu wpatrywał się w jego płonący dom.

Mamo! Tato!

Szybciej, niż kiedykolwiek pobiegł do domu, krzycząc i szlochając, próbował bezskutecznie ugasić płomienie, które pochłaniały jego dom.

Wewnątrz jego serce płonęło, tak jak ogień.

Jednak czuł paraliżujące zimno.


End file.
